Child's Play
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: Whether Olivia Flaversham is blue, bored, or just seeking something to occupy her time with, she always knows who she can count on to satisfy her needs...One-shot, personification fic.  Read & review, but no flames, please!


**CHILD'S PLAY  
><strong>A GMD Fanfiction By The Mouse Avenger

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Last month, I was looking through the entries on my old GMD forums, & in the section where I housed members' fanfiction, I stumbled upon an old story that I had completely forgotten about—a fic called "Child's Play". This story—inspired by the 3 stories written in response to Cybra's "Personification Challenge"—was about Olivia Flaversham, & told from the perspective of her favorite toys. Remembering how much I enjoyed writing that story, I decided to not only revamp it, but completely rewrite it in my new (& much-improved) writing style! And, so, without further ado, I present you with the newest edition of "Child's Play"; I sincerely hope you enjoy it. :-)

When you're finished reading, feel free to leave a review. I'll take anything from simple comments to constructive criticism, as long as they're not flames or written in a mean, stern, or overly-harsh manner.

And, now, for a brief copyright & disclaimer...

All "_Great __Mouse __Detective_" characters, elements, & properties © Disney. I only claim ownership to this story...while Olivia Flaversham claims ownership to her toys! (Ha-ha! XD )

And now that my copyright & disclaimer is finished, let the fanfiction begin! Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Oh, our beloved master, our dear friend, have you come to call upon us once again? Ah, so, you have, then? How delighted we are to see you! How pleased we are to be in your services once more! Pray tell us, what can we do for you today, young Miss Flaversham?<p>

Do you wish for us to cheer you up? Or are you hoping that we can lift you out of a state of ennui? Whatever it is you wish for us to do, just say the word, & we are at your beck-&-call! We would gladly do anything for you, our dearest friend in the whole, wide mouse world...Ah, your pleasant, youthful face shows no signs of sorrow or boredom—only the usual cheerful smile that we've seen light up your countenance so often! So, you've come to us...just to pay a friendly visit? Ah, that's quite fine with us, dear Olivia—_more_ than fine with us!

Do tell us, Miss Flaversham, how shall we spend our time together?

_Oh, play with me, Olivia!_

_No! Me, first! Me, first!_

_Oh, how about me, Miss Flaversham? Would you care to play with me first?_

So, what will it be today, dear friend? Do you wish to make Jack pop out of his box? Or do you wish to play a tune on your Rainbow Xylophone? Shall your Rainbow Slinky perform dazzling tricks for you? Or would you care to challenge yourself with a puzzle, instead? _Or_, perhaps, you're in the mood for constructing stunning edifices with your building blocks, Stickle Bricks, Lincoln Logs, or Tinker Toys? Ah, or would you rather prefer to watch a performance by your beloved dancing doll?

Whichever of us you'd care to play with, by all means, take us into your warm, gentle paws! And, together, we shall while away the hours in blissful company...

This is certainly not the first time that you've called upon us to entertain you, nor will it be the last. Ever since you were but a wee baby in your cradle, you've always found pleasure in your precious playthings. Whether they were store-bought, or built with your father's own two paws, you never could seem to get enough of toys...Then, again, you still can't! And throughout your decade of existence, you have always turned to us, your faithful friends, no matter what emotions you were experiencing. Whether you were just seeking to enjoy the day with us, or whether you needed us to chase those dark clouds away, or whether you wanted us to fill your jaded spirits with merriment & mirth, we were always there for you...& we always will be, for as long as you need us.

Come, dear Olivia! Take us, & do whatever it is that you wish to do with us! We have all the time in the world to spend with you...so let us enjoy each & every second of it. At some point, you will be called away, & have to visit us another time. But we shall eagerly look forward to seeing you again, Miss Flaversham...as always.

THE END


End file.
